Taking All That's Left
by HyperChick2009
Summary: It's 6th year & things aren't getting better for Harry. And as a relationship between his two best friends grows under his own green eyes, he finds romance himself & in even worse trouble then ever before. Trouble that'll take the only things he has left.
1. Chapter 1: Lonely Nights

Author's Note:Hey my name's Kayla & this is my first fanfiction.net story! I've done a lot on nick.com but not on here! First off I wanted to say I'm sorry if this first chapter is /I short! It's surprising how long it seems when you write it down!  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!!!!! Although I wish I had Ron Weasley!! * gets hit in head by Hermione * Ow!! Just kidding! Just kidding!  
  
Harry rested his throbbing head against the cool window. It couldn't get the thought of his head. Sirius, the closest thing he ever had as a parent, was dead & it was his entire fault. His eyes welled up at the thought but he hastily wiped them away. He wouldn't cry. He had to be strong just like Sirius & his dad. "Actually," he thought as the silence swept around him, "it wasn't all my fault. Voldemort is really the one to blame." But there was nothing he could about that. He couldn't change the past. Hedwig flew in from the window & landed next to Harry on the bed. She nuzzled his hand & hooted gently, trying to comfort her distraught owner. He stroked her head thinking about when he first got his owl. Everything had been so easy then in the first year. He had his friends, everyone loved him because of what he had done as a baby (except for Malfoy, but he didn't count), & he never knew about the prophecy. It wasn't much fun knowing you had to either murder a Dark Lord or get killed & fail the entire magical world. Suddenly, he heard a large pop! Looking up from his lonely misery he saw two people who he would never have excepted to see in Surrey.  
  
OK there you read it! If it's awful I'm sorry but it gets better I promised! It's not quite as revolving around Harry in the other chapters! Please reply!! The blue button won't bite! I promise! 


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

YAY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REPLIES!!!!(And don't worry I didn't feel offended) ok now on with the show...or story close enough!! AND YES I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
"Fred? George? What are you two doing here?" Harry questioned. Harry looked at the two nervous looking red-heads. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked. "Actually yeah," Fred said. "Is Ron here?" "No, why would he be?" Harry stated his voice filled with worry. "Ron, the prat, he ran off again! Honestly, the kid's going to give mum a heart attack before Fred & I do!" George continued. Harry laughed to himself at the unthinkable remark. He would've laughed out loud but this didn't seem like the time. Fred let out an enormous sigh, "Well I guess we'd better get going then. See you around Harry!" "Wait!" Harry quickly shouted. "I can't just sit here while my best friend is lost!" Harry bounced off his bed & started throwing everything into his Hogwarts trunk. "Look, Harry, we understand your concern but you can't apparte yet & George and I don't have any other way of taking you back to the Burrow with us," Fed explained. Harry picked up his Firebolt which was getting dusty from being so unused in the muggle world, "I could fly." The twins gave each other looks of worry but finally they gave up & put a charm on Harry's broom. "There," Fred said, "we put a charm on it so that it'll know its way to the Burrow. You shouldn't have any trouble. Well, we best be off mate! We still have to ask the Grangers' if they've seen him." And with that & a small "pop" they were gone. Harry slowly strapped his things onto his broom & mounted it. It was so strange to see Ron's brother's so...normal. He shook off the thought as he flew off into the starry sky, praying that his best friend was ok.  
  
Ok!!! I hope that was better! The next chapter WILL BE LONGER! I promise! Don't forget to reply because if not Fluffy might be upset!! LOL! Just kidding but pleas do reply! 


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward Moments

OK this is my favorite chapter!!! And it's longer! Just like I promised!!! Also I own Harry Potter! See look here! –holds up ID with name J.K. Rowling on it- SEE I AM J.K. ROWLING!!! –real JKR comes & snatches it out off hand- Heh, heh! Ok I'd better go now! –runs off scared-  
  
Ron sat alone in the moss covered woods. His pants were wet from the morning dew & small strips of light flickered through the trees, but Ron barely noticed. He was lost in his own little world where only one thing mattered, her. When they first met Ron had never thought in his lifetime that they'd ever be best friends, let alone this. Actually he didn't start feeling anything until third year, when she had slapped Malfoy. But he was only 13 then & didn't think anything about it. Once forth year came around, though, there was no use denying it, he loved her. He truly did love Hermione Granger. Ron sighed defeated. He knew there was no way she felt the same. She wouldn't want a poor, skinny, red-head like him anyway! Not when she could easily have someone strong & rich...like Viktor. He felt his hands clench into fists. Just thinking about him ticked him off. His once hero was not his worst enemy. Ron hated him almost as much as Malfoy...almost. Suddenly he heard a new voice join in with the chorus of his family's shouts for him. They had been shouting for hours now but he refused to go. The voice was higher pitched than the rest & wait...it couldn't be, but it was...HERMIONE!!! He felt his heart race & fill with joy. Hermione was here! He could hear the voice inside of him screaming, "Bloody hell do it now! You've held in it for almost 4 years now!! DO IT NOW!!!" "Yeah that's right!" Ron thought as he felt his feet carry him forward, out of the woods. "Besides you've battled things scarier than Hermione!" Ron suddenly stopped. The scene before him was unbearable to watch. His throat constricted & he tried to run, but his long legs were frozen. It was as if they had been trapped in a leg-bounding spell. Ron stood paralyzed with fear as it rolled before his eyes like a realistic film. Hermione, who looked like an angel in her ruffled white shirt, was embracing Harry tightly. Tears of happiness were spilling down her face. Ron's heart dropped. His worst nightmare had just happened. 


	4. Chapter 4: Hugs & Tears

OK before I write the story I want to say thanks to my repliers! I never knew about the whole space thing so that helps! Ok here they are: Mor a green, FRODOnDRACO'sgirl, lunalovegood129, The Fuzy Llama, & isnani!! Thanks you guys are so nice!!! Now on with the story!  
  
Ron was bout to run back to the comfort of his unknown woods when suddenly his nightmare shattered.  
  
Hermione had spun around & noticed Ron standing there dumbfounded.  
  
She rushed toward the frozen statue of him, tears still streaming down her face.  
  
But wait, those tears weren't for Harry! They were for him!  
  
Hermione threw her arms around his neck & started sobbing on his shoulder.  
  
"You stupid git!" she choked out, shaking from all the unceasable crying. "You had me worried sick!"  
  
"You were worried about me, eh?" Ron asked, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"Ron!" she said as she hit him playfully. "You truly are the most insensitive wart I've ever met!"  
  
"So what were you doing anyways?"  
  
Ron looked up from Hermione's glowing face to see Harry. He had been so wrapped up with all the attention Hermione was giving him, he had completely Harry was there!  
  
"Uh...things," Harry's red-headed friend replied as he stared at Hermione's retreating figure.  
  
Harry was confused. He glanced back & forth between his two best friends.  
  
He would've tried to get a better answer but out of nowhere a shrill voice startled them both.  
  
"Ronald Weasley!! Where HAVE YOU BEEN? DO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE- oh hello Harry! Good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley ended cheerfully.  
  
Instantly, she focused her attention back to her son. She leaned forward & put her scrunched up face up to Ron's petrified one (which is amazing if you count on the fact that Ron is about a foot higher than she is).  
  
But just as quickly as the anger had come, they were so replaced by a waterfall of tears.  
  
"You could've died! The Dark Lord could have gotten you! Then I would've lost another one, just like Percy!" Mrs. Weasley sputtered out through sobs.  
  
"Don't worry about that prat Mum!" Ginny said who had just come over with the twins.  
  
"What does she mean 'just like Percy'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, let's just say he's still power mad," Ginny told him.  
  
Ginny lead her still sniffling mom back to the house. But Fred & George just stood there with smiled on their freckled faces.  
  
"What?" Ron finally asked with annoyance.  
  
"Two girls sobbing on your shoulder in one day, Ron. Seems to me you've had a full day!" Fred answered, still grinning mischievously.  
  
"He didn't seem to mind though, did he Fred? At least not with one of them," George smiled back.  
  
"And I'll give you a hint! It wasn't Mum!"  
  
"Get a life you two!" Ron shouted back, but he could feel the tips of his ears beginning to burn bright red.  
  
He stalked off toward the house with a confused Harry trailing behind him.  
  
"Don't forget Ickle Ronikins," George shouted after his retreating brother, "you can't keep it in forever!"  
  
This was why Ron had left in the first place. No one was there to criticize everything he did.  
  
"Oh well," he thought, his face still glowing red, "I only have to put up with them for one more week."  
  
Ok I seriously hope that's longer! Did I do the spacing right? Let me know!!!! REMEMBER KIDDIES!! REPLYING IS YOUR FRIEND!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Train Fights

Thanks so much everyone for the reviews!!! You have no idea how much they mean to me!! OK obviously I don't own HP if I did do you REALLY think I would be stuck in Middle School still!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On the Hogwarts Express  
  
"This week went by so fast," Hermione thought to herself. "I wish it wouldn't have ended! I was having so much fun with Harry & Ron!!"  
  
She glanced over at her blue-eyed friend. She looked over at his red hair, desperately wanting to play with the ginger locks.  
  
She was so lost in her daydreams that she practically jumped out of her skin when Ron spoke.  
  
"What? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Oh no! It's fine. I was just...thinking," Hermione replied meekly as she blushed lightly.  
  
Harry's eyebrow raised from under his black hair. What was going on here? This had never happened before! Why were his friends acting like this?  
  
He was about to ask when Ginny burst through the door.  
  
"I just seemed to keep getting interrupted don't I?" Harry thought as he crossed his arms in annoyance.  
  
But Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't have been happier to see her 15 year old friend.  
  
"What's up Ginny?" she questioned.  
  
Ginny sat down in a huff. Her bright blue eyes were glinting with anger. "Oh just everyone's favorite person!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh I'm your favorite person Weasley? I'm touched!"  
  
The four friends looked over toward the compartment door to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall sneering.  
  
"Get out of here Malfoy!" Ron growled.  
  
Malfoy crossed his arms & shrugged, "I don't see why I should."  
  
Ron stood up & held up a fist & spat out, "How about I give you a reason?"  
  
"Ron, don't!" Hermione pleaded. "We haven't even got to Hogwarts yet! You can't get expelled already!"  
  
Draco smirked at the sight. Hermione trying to pull a furious Ron down while he struggled between the fact of getting expelled & his urge to rip Draco into a million pieces.  
  
"Weasley, I didn't think it was possible but you've sunken lower than before!" Draco laughed coldly. "Letting a Mudblood take control of you like that, pathetic!"  
  
Ron jumped at him but Malfoy was too quick for him & he smashed into the door. He stood up shaking with fury.  
  
Harry & Hermione had never seen him so angry in all their life. They exchanged nervous looks & tried to calm down their furious friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ron. He'll get what's coming to him," Harry tried to explain.  
  
Ron spun around to look Harry straight in the eye. Ron's blue eyes were flashing with rage as he shouted.  
  
"No Harry, no! Malfoy's been trying to get to me since first year & I can't take it anymore! I'm finally going to teach that prat a lesson!"  
  
Ron flung open the door & sped down the hall. He stopped at the compartment where Draco sat telling his large friends something  
  
"Father already told me that he'll come back to get them," Draco cut off when he saw the steaming Ron. "What do you want Weasley?"  
  
Ron hissed as he thrusted his wand at Malfoy, "You leave Hermione & my friends alone you bloody git! Engorgio!!!"  
  
The spell his Draco backwards & his entire body began to swell as big as Crabbe & Goyle's.  
  
"You stupid red-head! Now I don't even need a wand!" Malfoy laughed manically as he punched Ron with his enormous fist.  
  
He flew back & slammed against the wall. The last thing he heard was someone scream & shout out another spell because just then everything went black.  
  
OK now don't forget to review because you wound't want a hyoer & obsessive Harry Potter fan who wishes she owned Ron Weasley to feel bad do you? LOL! 


	6. Chapter 6: Unknown Letters

Ok...I KNOW that it's been a while but I've been a little down lately since I didn't get any reviews. I mean I truly understand that I can't ALWAYS get reviews but it still gets to me!  
  
I DON'T OWN HP DANGGIT!!! Although I WISH SSSSOOO BAD that I owned Ron Weasley!! Ron woke up an hour later to an unfamiliar compartment.  
  
"W-where am I?" he stuttered.  
  
"On the Hogwarts Express, mate! 'Member?" a pale faced Harry answered him back.  
  
Everything was that Ron could make out was spinning and he could barely make out the tons of worried people surrounding him.  
  
His head didn't feel right. It felt almost as if he couldn't feel anything....  
  
"Just like a dream," he thought vaguely to himself.  
  
"Wow! I've never had this many people in a dream before," he stated out loud.  
  
Hermione, who was also pale & tearful, stepped over to Ron.  
  
"Ron, you're NOT dreaming," she said calmly, although it was obvious that she was trying to force back her tears. "Draco punched you & you've been out cold for the past hour."  
  
Suddenly everything rushed back in. It was as if someone had removed the huge rock that blocked all his memories.  
  
The red-head blinked & focused in on the relieved faces around him. He could see that Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Neville, even Luna Lovegood had come out of her dazed stage to accompany his best friends in waiting. He never knew so many people cared about him.  
  
Smiling weakly Ron spoke up, "Thanks for waiting you guys but I feel loads better now!" He tried to sit up but he instantly felt woozy & tired & fell back down to the seat with a thud.  
  
"Ron, you can't get up yet," Ginny looked down sadly at her stubborn brother. "Your body's not strong enough."  
  
Ron scowled & rolled his eyes, "Fine then someone tell me what happened to Malfoy before I go strangle him for doing this!"  
  
Clasping Ron's shoulder, Harry told him exactly what happened. "Then he lost his prefect badge & losing that kind of power is going to make him even more bloody mad than before. Watch out for yourself mate because knowing him he'll do ANYTHING to get back at you now."  
  
Harry was right. The whole first week Ron was constantly dogging someone that was trying to get him on Draco's orders. Luckily, he had his best friends by his side & no one could trick him with them around.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the same way his opponent thought too.  
  
The trio had been sitting in the Great Hall when the letter came.  
  
Pig was going crazy with attention & Ron had to chase him around the hall three times before he caught the pesky thing.  
  
The letter didn't say much, only 8 words. "Meet me at the Forbidden Forest at 10pm." It was signed anonymous.  
  
Chills ran down Ron's long spine. Who had sent this? The only people who knew that Pig was his owl were his parents & siblings, Harry, & Hermione.  
  
Hermione?? He glanced over at his friend who was giggling happily with his sister.  
  
"It has to be Hermione! I mean really, why for Merlin's sake would Harry give me a letter when he's sitting RIGHT HERE??" he thought.  
  
Maybe she was nervous to tell him something. Maybe it was the same thing he had been trying to spit out for the past THREE BLOODY YEARS!!  
  
"Or maybe it's a trick," the small voice in his head prodded but Ron just pushed the thought aside.  
  
All day Ron couldn't concentrate. His mind was constantly going off into fantasies of what Hermione would say or do.  
  
He would grin his famous lop-sided smile as vision after vision would roll through his head.  
  
Nothing could break Ron's happiness, not even the 500 word essay on Alyak Gunle that Professor McGonagall had given them.  
  
As 10 drew nearer, though, Ron's happiness slowly dissolved into fear.  
  
What if Hermione wanted to tell them that they were no longer friends? Although he couldn't seem to come up with a reason why, you never know with girls!  
  
Or maybe it wasn't from Hermione at all! Perhaps Hagrid just wanted to show him a new 'pet' that he had gotten.  
  
But it couldn't be that! Hagrid would want Harry & Hermione to see it to then, right?  
  
With a stomach full of doubt & Harry's invisibility cloak and map in hand, Ron headed off to the Forbidden Forest. Completely unaware of the trap that he was walking right into.  
  
Ok please read & reply!! I need AT LEAST 2 reviews before I post up the next chapter! I know it's mean but that's just me! MWHAHAHAH! 


End file.
